


Not One Bite

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Stuff Your Pie Hole: The Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lemon Meringue Pie Day, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in a series of unrelated one shots. </p><p>Dean can't concentrate on the little slice of perfection on his plate, not with Sam's fingers and the stretch of his cock to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One Bite

**Author's Note:**

> AAAaaaahh!! I mean to post this earlier, but real life got in the way. If only reality would leave me alone with my smutty fanfiction, then I'd be all set. Hope you all enjoy!

Dean licked his upper lip and gripped the knife loosely in his right hand while he sliced at a perfect sixty degree angle—the most efficient way to cut a slice of pie, by far.

If there was a top ten list for pies in the world as ranked by one Dean Winchester, Lemon Meringue Pie wouldn’t be placed anywhere on that list. Fruit pies, as any pie aficionado knew, should be sweet and so mouthwateringly delicious that to eat even a bite without ice cream would be a sin. Lemon Meringue didn’t really go with ice cream inasmuch as other fruit pies did.

Still, there was a time and place for everything, and if there was ever a time and place for Lemon Meringue Pie, it was during the _Stuff Your Pie Hole Bake-Off_ in Smith County, Kansas where it took first place, six years in a row.

Dean lifted his perfectly sliced piece of pie from the metal tin and slid it onto the plate in front of him. He re-lidded the rest and set it in the fridge, intent on savoring the award-winning slice of heaven, when Sam walked in.

“So guess what?” Sam asked, coming into the kitchen, laptop closed but in hand nonetheless.

Dean groaned. He set his fork down, looking at the pie with sorrowful eyes. Whatever case Sam had found would likely ruin whatever hunger he’d built up, putting him off of food for a while.

“Remember that thing we ordered a while back?”

Dean looked at Sam curiously.

“You know…” A blush crawled across Sam’s face, and Dean’s lips lifted into a smirk as he recalled exactly what they’d ordered.

“What about it?” Dean asked.

“It’s here.”

“Seriously? That quick?”

Sam nodded, still blushing but trying not to appear embarrassed. “Overnight shipping.”

“We don’t have a case?” he asked, making sure.

Sam shook his head. “We’re good through the weekend.”

Dean’s smile was predatory. Gone were the thoughts of savoring the sweet tanginess of his pie. In their place: Sam—Sam grunting, Sam moaning his name, Sam’s cock swelling, weeping, twitching with need while Dean rode him, hole stretched wide around his brother’s thick cock.

Dean practically pounced on Sam, wrapping his legs around his brother’s waist, his arms around Sam’s neck. Sam held him easily, not even affronted at having to practically carry Dean to his bedroom in the bunker.

Dean sucked a trail of bruises onto the side of Sam’s neck, loving that everyone would see them, that Sam would have to hide his hard on when he remembered how he got them, and then he sucked a matching set on the other side.

He could feel Sam’s erection against his ass, straining against the denim for friction that Dean wasn’t loath to provide. He ground down on Sam’s clothed cock, and Sam groaned long and loud, picking up the pace. He burst through the door and practically threw Dean on the bed, their movements frantic and wild—groping, pinching, pulling, biting every available surface of each others’ bodies until their clothes were in piles all over the room and their cocks were hard and leaking, being pumped together in Sam’s large hands.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned.

Sam smirked into Dean’s mouth and tugged his lower lip forward between his teeth, biting down and licking over the wound. Dean gasped into the touch, his own fingers digging into Sam’s shoulders, nails marking his skin.

Sam sped up the thrust of his hands, jacking them together quickly until Dean came between them, slicking Sam’s hands as he continued working his brother through his orgasm. Too soon, he was coming as well, his own come spewing onto Dean’s chest.

Panting, but still far from done, Sam stood and walked nimbly to the bathroom, grabbing a few things. Dean was still sprawled out on the bed, never able to move right after an orgasm, especially if he came as hard as he had just now.

He wiped Dean down, paying close attention to Dean’s now flaccid cock, making sure it was clean before they continued.

They’d been doing this for a while now, mostly messing around for an hour or two while they fooled around, but the thought of Dean walking around like that, cock stuffed full all day long, was more appealing to Sam than most of Dean’s other ideas.

“You ready?” Sam asked.

“Fuck yes,” Dean said, somehow still out of breath.

Sam grasped Dean’s cock in his hand and took the carefully prepared plug in his hands, lining it up with the sensitive slit of his cockhead. Trying to get it in Dean while he was hard would have been difficult. Trying to get it in Dean before his cock could thicken would have been impossible if it hadn’t been for the earlier orgasm.

Dean’s eyes flew open as the tip pressed inside of him, stretching him out even though it was only in a few millimeters in diameter at the tip. Sam was firm but steady, making sure it went in easy, applying lube as he needed to, but Dean was panting and gasping, groaning as his still sensitive cock was toyed with, urethra stretched out wider than it’d ever been before.

He could feel every dip and crevasse of the steel ribbed plug, and it lit a fire in his groin, making his cock twitch back to life, struggling to harden again but only able to hang half-limp in Sam’s hands as more and more of the plug was pushed inside of him. The further it went, the more he was stretched, the cone-shaped plug forcing him wider and wider as it went in.

It had to only have taken a minute, but it seemed like an hour later that Sam was finished, the ring pressing against the slit of his stretched out cock.

“You okay?” Sam asked as Dean tried to control his breathing.

“Yeah,” he said. “Fine, just… _fuck_.”

“Is it too much? You wanna take it out?”

“No!” he was quick to say. He could feel the whole of it inside of him, a low burn that had him hardening a little more with the added stimulation. “No,” he said a little more reasonably. “It’s…” he moaned. “It’s good.”

Sam smirked. “Good.”

Dean stood up from the bed and threw on a robe, following Sam back out into the kitchen. His slice of pie was still at the table, ready to be eaten. Dean sat down, not unaware that the movement jostled his plug and made him bite his lip.

Fork in hand, he lifted a bite to his mouth, unable to open his lips to take in its sweet tanginess. He needed something to distract him from the stretch of his cock, but it was no use. Every movement brought his awareness down to the two and a half inches of hard steel inside of him. He was hard again, cock straining to touch his stomach. He tried to ignore it, hand trembling as he attempted to eat the bite of pie, but it was no use.

Sam’s chuckle had him turning his head to the doorway.

“Shut up, asswipe,” Dean said, unable to harden his voice much with the need coursing through him.

Sam walked up to the table and pulled up a chair, sitting next to Dean. His far hand reached for Dean’s robe and opened it, letting Dean’s cock show. The head was a brilliant red, slick with lube and precome, only allowed out of his slit because the plug was hollow, meant for long-time use.

Sam slid his forefinger into the metal ring and gave it a twist, loving the desperate sounds his brother made at the movement.

“God, Sammy,” Dean gasped. His hips gyrated as Sam continued to twist the damn thing inside of him, even going as far as to pull it out an inch and thrust it back in, repeating the movement until he could fuck the plug into him freely.

Dean didn’t have time to wonder when his brother got the lube because slick fingers probed at his hole, forcing his mind to go black while the plug continued thrusting in and out of his stretched out cock. After they were done, Dean had a feeling he’d be able to fit his finger inside, feel the smooth channel of his cock clench around his pinky.

One, two, three fingers eventually found their way into his ass as Sam stretched him out, prepared him for his cock, never laying up on playing with the plug lodged inside of him. He twisted and turned the plug, fucked it in and out of him, shook and flicked it, ignored it in favor of playing with his swollen scrotum and giving his shaft a few cursory pumps before he went back to messing with their new toy.

Dean was a mess. His hips couldn’t decide which feelings of ecstasy to go with, twitching erratically as he writhed on the chair. His skin was flushed from head to toe, face burning as he fought to catch his breath. Sam at his groin, inside of him, dexterous fingers playing with him so erotically, sent shivers up his spine that had him holding onto the seat of his chair for dear life, eyes clenched shut against the stimulation.

Dean’s eyes flew open in shock as his brother lifted him suddenly and repositioned him on the table.

“God, Dean,” he said, no doubt at the sight of him lightheaded on the table. He lined up his cock and thrust inside, Sam’s fingers having done their job to stretch him for the intrusion. “ _Fucksotight_. Don’t know how hot you look right now, letting my fuck your cock and your ass at the _—unh—_ same time, just taking it like a whore.”

“ _God, yes_.”

“Just came not twenty minutes ago and it’s still not enough, is it?”

“ _Fuck_ , harder, Sammy, please.”

“Already begging for my cock. Gonna give it to you, Dean.” He thrust in deep. The slapping sounds of him hitting Dean’s thighs with his own filled the room as he fucked his brother, pistoning in and out of him as hard as he possibly could. He could feel the rolling tendrils of sweat drip down his back as he drove his cock into his brother’s hole over and over again.

“ _Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy_ …” Dean chanted his name, unable to speak a single word besides.

Sam was close. Dean hung off of his cock, moaning and grunting in pleasure as he was owned by his brother, and it was enough to bring Sam right to the edge. He grabbed Dean’s shaft and squeezed it roughly as he pumped his hand up and down, still slick with lube from the earlier preparation. Dean gasped at the touch, eyelids parting, a look of wonder showing on his face as the hot bursts of come spewed from him, coating both of their chests.

Dean’s ass clenched with the force of his orgasm, channel tightening impossibly while Sam fucked into it. He shoved himself deep into Dean as he came, filling his brother up with his come before he pulled out.

Already prepared, Sam cleaned them both up and slid a thick plug into Dean’s gaping ass, sitting him back down in his chair while Dean was still a little out of it.

“How’s the pie?” Sam asked, smirking as Dean came back to himself.

“Good,” he replied absentmindedly. “It’s good.”

“Aren’t you going to finish it?” he asked.

Dean looked down at his plate, not a single bite taken from the delicious smelling dessert. “I don’t know,” he replied. Then he smirked, turning his mischievous eyes onto his brother. “I was kinda hoping to be distracted some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.thechaingang.com/naughty-penis-plug.html) is the plug Dean and Sam are using.


End file.
